Up Or Down
by iVampChick
Summary: Something big happens to Claire. She had sex with Cam. Claire soon discovers she is pregenant in junior high! BOCD High's popular sweetheart gets harassed, almost to the point of suicide. Of course, if the baby she has doesn't kill her first.
1. The Beginning

**This is my first work ever so please respect my general lameness. I am going to touch base on a few things here to understand the story.**

**1. This takes place in High School, 2nd year, as juniors, BOCD style.**

**2. The relationships are Derrick/Massie, Claire/Cam, Alicia/Josh, Dylan/Chris… Basically, pretend the relationships are the same as in The Pretty Committee Strikes Back.**

** 3. Kind of a serious topic, but I will try to keep it light.**

**4. Language might be an issue?**

**I'm pretty sure that's all, so enjoy! :)**

**I don't own any of the Clique characters. Story line/ plot is original. **

The Block Estate, 6:35 a.m.

_DRING DRING DRING DRING._

Claire Lyons turned sleepily. The rest of her friends were fast asleep around the room. She had a feeling today was special, she just couldn't remember why…

DRING DRING DRING DRING.

The alarm was insistent on waking up the blonde, blue-eyed 15 year old. They had spent the whole entire night/sleepover talking about it, she just couldn't put her finger on why it was so important…

**DRING DRING DRING DRING.**

"KUH-LAIRE! TURN THAT ALARM **AWFF!**" The alpha of, Massie Block shouted, her face buried in her pillow.

_**DRING DRING DRI-**_

Claire had tip toed to her alarm and shut it off. She collapsed onto the alpha's bed, the comfy, royal purple duvet fluffing around her. Now, what was so important that it grasped her attention today?

Kristen Gregory, another member of the group known as the Pretty Committee, with brown/blonde hair and aqua eyes, jumped up. "Eh. Ma. GAWD! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL!" She shouted. This woke up the last 2 members of the Pretty Committee, Dylan Marvil, and Alicia Rivera.

Massie, the leader of the group, immediately stood up. "Thank Gawd I had you guys do your outfits yesterday." She murmured.

Alicia, the Latina with long dark hair, a perma-tan, and big brown eyes yawned, and stretched. "We have half an hour. We can get ready. Thank Gawd we already took our showers last night." She rolled her eyes playfully when she saw Claire posing next to a Massiequin, or mannequins that Massie owned and got for her birthday.

In the next half hour, the 5 girls got ready to go to BOCD High. Massie wore her hair in a glossy bob. She also wore white pumps and her toenails painted silver. A tight, black pencil skirt accented her curves, and a silky blouse showed off her B cups. Her brown eyes wore slight mascara. On her naturally, slightly-puffy lips was the new Glossip Girl flavor, a company that delivered a fresh new flavor ever day. It was Midnight Brownie, which was delicious.

Claire wore a short, tan, sleeveless dress with stripes of pink towards the bottom. Her hair was swept into a low pony, and beaded moccasins made her look more down-to-earth then before.

Alicia upped her bra size, and was now a D. She wore a black Ralph Lauren blazer and a white polo underneath. A mini skirt showed off her tanned legs, and red boots on her feet. As usual, she gave off the smell of Angel perfume.

Dylan wore a silvery L.A.M.B dress with white heels. Her fiery red hair was straightened and put into a messy bun. Smokey eye make up made her green cat-like eyes pop.

Last, but not least, Kristen wore a teal Juicy Couture tracksuit with white Puma sneakers. Her A cups seemed like a triple A, which she wanted desperately. She always had to shop on a low budget, due to money trouble in the Gregory family.

At 7:00, the Pretty Committee walked together towards a silver Range Rover parked on the street. The driver, Isaac smiled when he saw the familiar Block.

"Massie! It's been forever. That vacation really did wonders, you know. I won the lottery over in Hawaii! I got the grand prize of $200." He snorted. "Some grand prize."

Massie hugged him tightly. "The other driver _sucked_! He didn't even know where the mall was! It was _torture._ I missed you sooooooo much!"

"OK, OK. BOCD High, right?" Massie nodded as the girls piled into the car. "Alright."

"Here we go!"

Massie dabbed her wrists with Chanel No. 19 as she gazed out the window. It had been a while since she saw her boyfriend, Derrick Harrington. He had gone to France for the summer and she missed him terribly. She hoped to Gawd he hadn't cheated on her with a French bitch.*

She had gotten him a present, a little stuffed dog with a heart around its neck. She had sprayed it with Chanel No. 19, her signature scent, so he would always remember her when he saw the dog. It was a corny and cliché thing to do, but it was also a goofy, love-stricken thing. And maybe, if he did have a Frenchie, to lure him back?

Isaac drove for what seemed the longest time. Claire was getting antsy. She longed to see her boyfriend's beautiful heterochromic green and blue eyes and his delicious scent Drakkar Noir. of She brushed her ah-dorable side bangs to it's rightful place and drummed her fingers on her lap. She hadn't seen him for so long. She had gone to Orlando to revisit her old friends. But Mandi, Sara, and Sari had changed. They hated her for being more popular, more IT Girl. They were so jealous, it seemed to ooze out of the pores of their skin. So they ruined her vacay. It didn't matter. She had new friends now, better ones. Eve if they didn't always see eye-to-eye, they were always close. They were the Pretty Committee. That would never change. But why did she feel something big and bad was about to strike, like a hurricane?

She didn't know.

Massie felt a huge excitement in the pit of her stomach. She saw the newly renovated building, Briarwood-Octave Country Day High, or BOCD as it was called. The Pretty Committee was finally going to be juniors. And they had the clothes (and bodies!) to prove it. Massie saw the LBRs, the nervous freshman, the hippie playing guitar in a corner, but not the soccer team. Where was he? Probably in the building, she reassured herself. She swiped more gloss on her lips and smacked it in a satisfactory way. "BOCD, here comes the Pretty Committee!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her white leather Hermes.

**OK first story. Sorry that it's kinda short, but I wanted it to end in a cliffhangerish way.**

***I was going to say the REALLY bad word that is in the later alphabet, but this is T, not M. ~_~  
**

**PLEASE review give suggestions. Like I said, It's Jolicia, Massington, Clam, ect. I have a plan for Kristen. MWAHAHAHA!  
I really hope you like it and stay tuned!  
**

**:o)  
**


	2. Boring Part: Part 1

**Wow, long time, no see, reader! I'm soooo sorry for the late update. I was in Cape Cod for a week and I was brainstorming for some ideas. The rest of the time I was just being lazy. I was so happy with the reviews! Please keep it up!**

_**Chapter 2**_

Massie grabbed her white, leather Hermes. The girls did the same. Massie grinned excitedly. She was going to be Queen Bee, and she was going to let the freshmen know it. Marching out of the silver Range Rover, head held high, 4 girls behind her did the same. _Relax_, she told herself again. _You can do it. Derrington is inside, waiting. I hope,_ she winced slightly. She put on her alpha face, a face that looked down on the rest of the school, claiming her territory like a feral cat.

Claire tried to mimic Massie's face, but she couldn't. She never was alpha. Always omega. _At least __**try**__ to look professional_, Claire thought. She wringed her designer hand-knit Stevie nervously. What if Cam found a new girlfriend while she was in Orlando? A summer crush? _Oh_ _God, please no,_ She pleaded. _Please don't let him find another girl._

Dylan felt her hair nervously. Did Chris like down, or up? They had only been dating for a month, which according to Massie, wasn't a very long time. Dylan reminisced the last soccer game of the season. She winced as she remembered.

_It was the last game of the season, Tomahawks vs. Chiefs, 15-16. Chris was center-field. Cam was passing the ball to him. The entire school was there, including the Pretty Committee. Dylan screamed louder than the rest of the girls, so excited she had a boyfriend with a star soccer player, to have a boyfriend at all. Chris dribbled the black-and-white ball with obvious finesse. The whole school chanted the team name, Chris's name, excited. If Chris Plovert could get this last goal, the Tomahawks would win the tournament. He had to get this last goal. Just as he was about to kick the soccer ball into the Chief's goal, just as the last 3 seconds were about to end the game, he fell to the ground, screaming. The buzzer gave out. The Chiefs had won. Chris was still on the ground, unable to move. Dylan shoved Massie. "He's not moving!" She screamed. "Oh Gawd, he's not moving!" A scream for an ambulance rang out. Chris had to go to the hospital on a stretcher, hooked up to IVs, unconscious. The Pretty Committee and the soccer team went with him, along with his crying family. He was sent straight to the OR for some reason. He was in there for the longest time. Dylan's mind buzzed with questions. Why in the OR? Was her boyfriend OK? When would he come out? Did he die? When the surgeon finally came out of the Operating Room, no one was allowed in, not even his family. He had to talk to Chris's parents alone. When they were released, his mother was crying violently, blaming herself for something. More than anything, Dylan wanted to comfort Mrs. Plovert, but she couldn't if she didn't even know what Chris had. Chris was kept in the hospital for the last 2 weeks of school. No one allowed in his room except his parents and little 9 year old sister, Josie. The Ploverts explained to the boys (and Dylan) kindly that Chris was too embarrassed to see them. They never said what Chris had._

Dylan blinked, the memory fading away. She was clutching her silvery Coach nervously. Perhaps Chris was back and recovered? She still loved him as much as she did before, maybe more now. She had spent her summer in Brazil, getting tan, sipping virgin piña coladas, and fretting about her Plovert. Was he ok? She had no idea. She hoped to God he was.

Alicia was like an egg. A Ralph Lauren stylized egg. A hard shell on the outside, but a runny mess on the inside. Josh and her had agreed to have sex tomorrow night. Not tonight because of soccer tryouts, which of course he would get in. She had started the conversation by sexting a little. Just a little. Then she asked if they were going to have sex soon. She would turn 16 in 4 days. He turned 16 a month ago. He wanted to give her, as he said, a "birthday treat. ;)" Alicia was ready. At least, that's what she thought. She just didn't want to get pregnant. She was super nervous, her pits sweating like crazy. _Thank goodness for Degree,_ she thought. She sniffed her Angel perfume-soaked wrists for relief. Her nerves were steadied immediately. Yes, she defiantly needed to hit the Westchester Mall after this.

Kristen frowned inside. Everything about her was wrong. Her outfit was unstylish, her boobs too small, and her lips needed gloss. She corrected her last mistake, using MAC Cloud 9 clear lip gloss. The sweet vanilla bean taste made her realize another mistake. She, unlike the rest of the Pretty Committee, didn't have a boyfriend. She dated Kemp once, for 2 weeks, but she broke it off. He never really cared about her anymore then a soccer buddy and friend. Kristen admitted she felt that way too. Kristen thought about how hard she worked to stay in the scholarship program. Her parents couldn't afford the school's expensive intake, but luckily, Kristen's brains let her in via scholarship. But that meant she had to stay in. With soccer practice, studying, and sleepovers at Massie's, Kristen had no more room for a boyfriend. Plus, her mother never approved of any of the boys she dated. Kristen remembered the rant her mother had against Kemp Hurley and Dune Baxter, the only boys that could stand to date her. Her mother said she only had to find the special someone. _Well, _she thought,_ I better find him today._

**Behold, reader! 2 hours of nonstop writing! I hope I can update tomorrow, I really want to get to a certain point soon.**

**Once again, super duper sorry about not updating for 2 weeks. I was in Cape Cod, and before, I had to go to summer school everyday for 3 hours, and the big final was coming up. I got a C+. Well, I tried. :p I love all of you so much! Thanks for reading this crap, favoriting, following, reviewing… All that stuff really makes me feel so happy and blessed. Please review! I love to have some motivation that someone actually wants me to update and continue. So, yah, thanks!**

**-Mathilda out.**


	3. Boring Part: Part 2

**People if the world, I have returned to give you a new chapter! Every time I write, it's always a ton on my computer, but when I upload it, my 3 pages turn into one tiny page. I will try to write what is equivalent of 4 pages on my computer. I was watching the Olympics before. Go USA! :D**

Massie smirked with satisfaction as she came out of the sleek vehicle. Everyone turned to see her and her friends. Of course, she looked flawless and enviable. The girls looked jealous at her outfit. The boys gawked at her beauty. Not to mention her friends' as well. If the Pretty Committee was in a beauty Olympics, they would win a gold medal every time. She entered the high school, the Pretty Committee at her arms automatically. She click-clacked in her emerald-studded pumps, looking for her boyfriend.

Massie looked down the row if lockers and there she saw them. The jocks. Or more importantly, Derrick Harrington. Her heart swelled with love when she saw him. She remembered the stupid stuffed dog in her bag. She walked over to him.

"Hey, Block." He said. His adorable shaggy, blond hair and puppy-brown eyes made him a good choice for any alpha. Thank goodness she got there first.

Claire jumped excitedly into Cam's arms when she saw him, her Miss Dior perfume flooding over him. He smiled shyly, his left green eye and right blue eye looking right into her bright blue ones.

"I got you some flowers, Claire." He said, a little on the meek side. Cam gently thrusted red roses in her direction. He was obviously shy. Claire grinned with happiness. She loved her romantic boyfriend.

Alicia smiled slyly at Josh Hotz, her Spanish, and Ralph Lauren loving boyfriend. He didn't offer her roses. He just grabbed her and kissed her fiercely. The Pretty Committee whooped excitedly for their friend. She pulled back from the kiss, a little flustered. "What was that for?" She asked.

"To make you forget about any Spanish guy you might have met." He said rather hoarsely. She giggled out, "I didn't meet any guy. Only you." He pulled her back in for another kiss. This time he slipped his tongue into her mouth, Frenching her.* Their tongues danced for a while in their connected mouths.

Dylan looked for her boyfriend oblivious to Hotz and Alicia making out, Claire and Cam giggling, and Massie giving a retarded plush dog to Derrick. "Cam, where's Chris?" She asked nervously, worried about her boyfriend. Cam frowned. "I don't know. Kemp, do you know?" He asked a boy with an almost-afro eyeing a girl with black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes.

Kemp Hurley frowned. "Who? Chris? I don't know. I haven't seen him since last year."

Dylan sighed, feeling defeated. She sat down on a bench, thinking about where he was.

"Dylan, I'm right here." The redhead turned around and saw a cute looking boy with dark hair and square black glasses. He was on a wheelchair.

"Chris? Why are you on a wheelchair?" Chris was silent and handed Dylan a bouquet of big, yellow flowers that smelled lovely. She sniffed them. "Oh, Chris, thank you! What are they?" Dylan asked, forgetting her last question. "Mostly blazing stars. But some," he pointed to a more roundish flower, "are cinquefoils." He blushed from his knowledge of plants.

Kristen watched from afar, glaring at her best friends. All of her friends were mingling with their crushes. Except, of course, for her. As usual. She cleared her throat loudly to get their attention. "I hate to rain on your parade," she began, obviously trying to rain on their parade, "but class is about to start." This, of course, began a discussion of which classes they all had with each other. She scowled sulkily, wishing she had a boyfriend for the millionth time. She remembered when she was younger and would wish for hundreds of boyfriends. She sighed bitterly. If only she knew then what she knew now.

"_When I grow up and become 15, I'll have MILLIONS of boyfriends! They'll all want to date me!" 9 year old Kristen sang out in the Gregory's kitchen. Mrs. Gregory smiled stiffly, trying to make a rich sauerkraut-and-sausage dish for Kristen's German great-aunt. "Honey, you're going to have to run them by me if you want to date them." Kristen jumped into her mother's arms, giggling. "Of course, Mom! They're going to be the most perfectest boyfriends ever!" Her mother smiled, hugging her daughter with hands that smelled like sauerkraut. _

"So Derrick, you're going to have Math with me." Massie ignored her sulking friend. She stared into his puppyish eyes. He nodded, looking into her amber ones.

"The dog smells like you." He said, off topic. Massie was taken back, repulsed. "Come again?" She asked. Derrick took out the plushie. "The dog," he repeated. "It smells like your perfume." She giggled at her stupidity, which she rarely did. "It's Chanel No. 19." "So Mass," He cleared his throat of the awkwardness. "Are you coming to the soccer tryouts tonight?"

"I wouldn't dream of missing it, Derrick."

"Chris, we have Health together, and Science!" Dylan giggled with her handicapped boyfriend at how many classes they shared. "Are you going to the tryouts tonight?"

Chris's face fell. "I can't." He mumbled, motioning to his legs.

Dylan's hand flew to her face, embarrassed at her mistake. "Oh mah Gawd, I'm SO sorry," She whispered, her face matching her hair. "So, did you break your legs or something?" Chris nodded, his face tight. "Yeah." She giggled awkwardly. He stared at the ground. "Let's forget about it," Chris said his face loosening. Dylan giggled again. He smiled up at his gorgeous girlfriend, forgiving her.

Kemp went over to Kristen. "Hello," He said sing-songy. "What are your classes, Miss Grumpy Face?" Kristen shoved her paper at him, annoyed with her guy friend. Kemp stared at it for a while. "OK, we have Science together, along with Chris, and Social Studies. Oh, and French, which I took just to be with my best gal friend." He poked Kristen's muscular arm. "Are you happy for my sacrifice?" He asked playfully.

"Shut the hell up, Kemp." Kristen glared angrily. Kemp looked taken back a little, but giggled annoyingly. "SOMEONE has a potty mouth." Poke. Poke. Poke. "Kemp, if you poke me again, I will bend your finger all the way to your elbow!" She snapped.

"Is that even possible?"

"Do you want me to try?"

Kemp frowned, thinking. "Kristen, what's up?" He asked seriously. He looked at the clock, signaling silently to Kristen that they only had less then 7 minutes to talk.

Kristen sighed. "Nothing." "If it's nothing, then cheer up!" Kemp smiled at his friend for support, nothing more.

Claire glanced at Alicia and Josh, who were making out for 6 minutes now. "Cam, aren't you wondering about what happened to Chris?" She asked.

Cam shook his head. Then, guiltily, nodded. Claire sighed as she plopped down on the ground. "What happened? To him?" She wondered. Cam sat down next to her. She put her head on his shoulder. Outside, Cam smiled a little bit. Inside, he was pumping his fist excitedly, doing his happy dance. "He won't tell anyone, not even his bros. He won't even tell Dylan! I'm been worried about him. I guess he just broke both his legs or something. But cheer up," he lifted her chin so she would meet his heterochromic eyes. "We share Language Arts, Health, and Math. Doesn't that make you happy?" She giggled a little bit. "Of course, Cam." She softly kissed him on the lips. Outside Cam smiled shyly and kissed her back. Inside Cam made out with her passionately, once again doing his happy dance. Inside Cam would of taken it one step further, and he would never stop kissing her. _Thank God I never do what my thoughts do, _Cam thought as he was kissing her back gently. _That would be a disaster._

**Haha! This is like, 2 hours of nonstop typing. Or more. People, we are fast approaching that stage I want to get to! Very soon. MWAHAHAHA! Anyway, this is about 4 chapters. I hope it's more then the other ones cause I have been working my ass off bring this to my readers.  
**

**I'm am so hungry it isn't even funny. I need a sandwich. **

**Did you like my Inside Cam, what he wants to do, and Outside Cam, that does stuff more… mellowly. That's not a complete sentence, but SCREW YOU, WORD! Please continue to review, it honestly always puts a smile on my face. Stay tuned!  
**

**See you soon, ya buffoon! **

**/Ollies Out/**


	4. Slightly Boring Part: Part 3

**Sorry for the late update. For two days, I've been updating regularly, but I've decided to spend some thought on this chapter this time, think it through some more, instead of pounding out endless crap. I would like to inform you a change… Language IS an issue. If you're sensitive about it, just tune it out.**

**I hope you weren't too bored with the last two chapters. They were just their thoughts, but now, here's the action! SPOILER, I GUESS, ALERT: Next chapter is when the description finally starts to make sense.**

**I would like to inform you of other things: Because my brain is in a creative block (AKA, too lazy to make my own names), I used some names from other books, owned by other authors.**

**As always, I was pleased with my reviews, but I didn't get any new ones. Does that mean I'm boring, people? Seriously, review so that I know if it was good, and don't hesitate to make a critique. Don't hesitate to review!**

**I've decided to make all of you a SUPER chapter, which is equivalent to pages long.**

**I would like to thank LilyLilyLoo, for reviewing. Those reviews helped me not put this story on a hiatus, which, personally, would be a shame.**

**Also thanks to my editor, Microsoft Word, for not understanding one shit I write, but saving my awful spelling and grammar from drowning in the cesspool of eternal mistakes.**

**Alright, my fingers are itching to get started! LET'S GO!**

**If I owned the Clique, my name would be Lisi Harrison and I would be older then I am now. However, that's not me. I only own my OCs and my plot. Names I stole and from where: Farkas from Gossip Girl, Wylie from Cherry Ames, Liddell from Alice: Madness Returns, Gale from the Wizard of Oz, and Kingsley from Harry Potter. I don't own these names or these books/video games/ movies.**

Theodore F. Farkas shut off the car engine 3 parking spaces away from the nearest car, which happened to be a Silver Range Rover. He never did like being too close to cars, because scratching one would be a déjà vu from last April Fools.

He rubbed his temples, moaning loudly from his pounding headache. He quickly swallowed a painkiller to avoid such devastation. His 4 month old baby boy was louder then a jackhammer last night. Of course, that was caused by his 17 year old son. His wife wasn't much help either.

His gaze strayed to a picture on his dashboard of a family of 5. There was a man with dark, shaggy hair, almost-wrinkles, and serious brown eyes with a small smile on his lips, and a little girl with baby teeth in her mouth, honey brown, almost-curly hair and was wearing a pink flowery dress, grinning almost absurdly. Besides her was a woman with the same hair, only longer and not put into ponytails. She had the softest hazel eyes with just the right amount of sharpness, and was carrying a baby wrapped in a light blue blanket with a train decorated hat. The baby had his eyes closed and his puny fist was wrapped around a stuffed bear, its eternal smile and beady eyes staring at Theo, almost daring Theo to steal him away from his rather young owner. Besides the seemingly happy family was a teenage boy with bored brown eyes, black hair that still revealed the forbidden diamond stud on his right ear and an obviously forced smile on his lips. He had a crisp red button-down shirt over his neat pants (He had refused to tuck his shirt in). It was a big change from what Theo was used to. This was a photograph of the Farkas family. It wasn't half as normal as it looked.

He sighed once more, than he grabbed his Al Capone-style fedora and briefcase. His gaze shifted as he saw a red Mercedes-Benz SUV drive up to the school front steps. Theo watched intently, as unexplained things questioned him, as long as they were slightly logical. In clearer terms, this car interested him, for driving up to the school steps was odd, and UFOs and ghosts did not interested him in the slightest bit.

The front car door opened, and a woman with sandy hair, sun kissed skin, and green eyes stepped out, her large tortoiseshell sunglasses framing the sun, and opened the trunk. She pulled out (much to the man's surprise) a wheelchair. She proceeded to open the car door. A young man with square, black glasses, the same tanned skin as his mother's (at least, that was what Theo thought she was), and was sitting down, appeared. He then unskillfully lowered himself down onto the previously mentioned wheelchair. The woman patted his hand in a gesture that meant, "Goodbye." The young man grinned at his mother (_or nanny, or whatever,_ Theo thought) and wheeled to school, using the ramp.

Theo blinked. He waited for the woman to pull away so that he could sneakily go to school. In a fedora.

He slipped out, carrying his leather briefcase and holding his hat down, and closed the Volkswagen Jetta door behind him. Theo began to walk up the school steps, feeling like he just took a very risky gamble when he signed up for the job. Theodore didn't sign up to be a teacher. He used to be a social studies teacher, just like his mother. (Mrs. Farkas named her baby boy her favorite presidents, Theodore Roosevelt and Franklin D. Roosevelt. It was only a coincidence they both had "Roosevelt" as a last name.") No, he signed up to be something far worse. He signed up to be a counselor, only known as the 2nd worst job in the world, by Theo's standards.

_This better be worth it. _He twisted the briefcase's handle nervously as he approached the school. _This had better be worth it._

_DRING DRING DRING DRING DRING! _The school bell signaled it was time to rush into homeroom. The entire Pretty Committee, along with Kemp and Josh, were together in Ms. Wylie's classroom, room 225. Derrick, Cam, and Chris were in Ms. Liddell (pronounced, Lid-Elle)'s classroom, room 218. Ms. Wylie taught Latin, so her classroom was littered with Latin vocabulary. Ms. Liddell taught History. She had long dark hair, stunningly blue eyes, and pink lips always arched in a smile. She had a smooth voice, and was new, just like Theodore.

Cam hugged Claire one last time, ignoring his naughty inside voices. Or rather, voice.

"See you in Math, Claire," He said softly, his thick lashes half-closed as he tried with all of his inner strength to keep order with his inner self. Inside Cam howled out, _"I'll see you in BED, Claire!" _Cam groaned inwardly. Inner Cam only appeared when he was with Claire.

The jocks and Pretty Committee parted ways. Claire giggled to herself. Cam was such an amazing boyfriend. She always was on Cloud 9 when he was around her. He was a gamer, a soccer player, a romantic, a hetrochromic, a Pisces, a 15 year old! Claire loved and trusted him with all her might, but why did he hug her tighter then usual? Was he… signaling something? Did she want it? After all, they were dating for the 4th year now, and all they did was kiss and cuddle. It was beyond cute, but come _on_, they were 15! Cute was for 10 year olds!

Didn't she want more? Was it weird to say yes _and_ no? Claire didn't want to ruin their relationship, but lately Cam had been more forceful with kisses, more tighter with the cuddles, more gruff and _in control. _Like he was ready to go further. Like, _SEX _further!

Claire suddenly felt light-headed and her heart flutter. She gathered her blonde hair together in a messy bun. _No need to think about this on the first day of school, _Claire thought. She needed to be alone to sort through her rampaging feelings.

Claire headed down the hall with the Pretty Committee, trying her hardest to look aloof and in control as they did. She failed miserably.

"CLAIRE!" An excited voice forced Claire to turn around. Sure enough, it was Claire's first best friend, Layne Abeley. She had messy, curly dark hair, twinkling green, narrow eyes, dark brows, and a horrible taste in fashion, if Claire should say so herself. Today, her outrageous friend dressed in a dark blue Spock t-shirt, with Spock doing his… hand thing. Her brown curls had been forced under a navy beret, and her narrow eyes had some eyeliner on them. Layne's ears held large silver hoops with green beads in them, and black bell bottoms covered her legs. Her dainty feet were in bright purple Converse sneakers with neon yellow laces.

All in all, Layne's mute fashion taste had grown over the years, and she looked like she was going to a Burger King for a job interview. In plain English, Layne looked OK for Abner Doubleday, Westchester's public school, but definitely not OK for private school/Fashion Week-y BOCD High.

Of course, Meena Pate and Heather Crepe were Layne's glued-at-the-hip friends, who just so happened to be dating for 2 years now. If Layne's fashion taste was bad, Heather and Meena's was terrible. It made it even worse that they dressed alike EVERY SINGLE DAY. They always said it was a coincidence. Right.

Today they chose to dress in T-shirts they designed themselves with pictures of them posing with Big Bird at a con. The T-shirts were stark black with glitter and rhinestones, their names written shakily with glitter glue. Their skirts were a sickly-sweet shade of magenta, of course decorated with random rhinestones. On their feet were dark blue Converse, the rubber toe ruined with red dry erase markers. They had the cheapest body spray on, and it stank like it had gone bad. Heather reeked of "apples" and Meena smelled like marshmallows that were kept for 4 years open. Their dark, sharp bobs looked like they came out of_ Indiana Jones_. Claire honestly didn't see how Layne put up with them.

"Claire!" Layne repeated. "I didn't see you all summer! Was Orlando fun?" Claire winced as she remembered the angry faces of Sari, Sara, and Mandi.

"Totally fun. Wished you were there," Claire lied between her teeth. "So, uh, was Gecko Con fun?"

"Yes! Meena, Heather and I were all over the place. I wish you came. You could have met the Power Puff Girls!"

Claire considered telling Layne that she stopped liking the Power Puff Girls back in 7th grade, and that she had no intention of wanting to meet sweaty people dressed up in a bubble shaped cardboard head, but she decided not too. Layne was her friend, and she didn't want to hurt her no matter what her weird food obsessions were.

"When I went, some dude dressed up like Robin got me all over these." Layne held up a banana 3/4 -covered in peanut butter. Claire stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Ugh, Layne, that's gross! That probably isn't the best for your health, you know." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"It's peanut butter and a banana. What's so bad about it?" Layne took a big bite of the nutty mixture. She hooked a bright purple messenger bag over her shoulder. "Anyway, we'll have to catch up later at lunch," She mumbled, her mouth full of peanut buttery banana.

"Layne, Massie wouldn't wa-"

"Want it, I know, I know," She sighed as if she were told 30 times before. Which she probably did. She took yet another bite of the combo. "I'll see you after school, OK? We gotta go to homeroom. Mr. Gale is supposed to be a monster if someone's late." She shivered as she waved goodbye to her friend.

Claire grinned, waved goodbye back, but only to Layne. She noticed the Pretty Committee was watching Claire. "W-What?" She stammered.

Massie raised a freshly plucked eyebrow. "We were waiting for you," She said smoothly. Claire nodded, keeping her head down as thoughts began whirling in her head. _Is Massie mad? No, she would have made a scene. What about Cam? Why is Kristen staring at me?_

Kristen watched Claire coolly. The latter looked so nervous for some reason. She gently touched her arm. "Hey, are you OK?" Claire nodded once more. "Just thinking about some things," she murmured quietly.

Kristen was always more of a friend then the rest of the Pretty Committee. Claire and Kristen could relate on a lot of things, so they were generally more trusting. Kristen had first told Claire about being poor, who she only knew her for a couple of months, but knew the rest of the girls for 4 years.

The Pretty Committee entered room 225 and instantly began sneezing. The entire room was cotton candy pink, and smelled strongly like fake roses and powder. Doilies were under the textbooks, under the vases of roses, on each of the desks…

"Oh ma Gawd, what is that _odor?_" Massie Block lifted her silky blouse to cover her ski-slope nose from the menacing stink.

Alicia frowned as she followed Massie into the room. _It looks like something out of a toddler's fairytale,_ She marveled at the light pink chandelier. Actually, it was hard to tell if it was pink with the entire room was the rosy color.

In the far left of the room was a white wood desk covered with containers of powder and roses under doilies. The teacher's desk. The room had paper cutouts of butterflies and words no one could understand. There were rows and rows of metal desks, and apparently there was no seating arrangement because Josh, Kemp, and some other boys were already seated randomly around the room, mostly away from the random tables with roses and doilies and far away from the teacher's desk, where the stink was coming from.

Now, the teacher was a sight to behold. A fat lady with powder all over her face, bright pink lipstick on her chubby lips, diamond earrings dangling from her tiny ears, and bleached blonde hair, she was wedged between a light pink wall and her desk. Her clothes were looked like they were for a little girl. A baby pink dress that came up to her knees, it was decorated with puffy sleeves, a lacy collar, and Mary Jane shoes with _tube socks_.

The girls exchanged glances and sat down in a circle-ish thing. More students poured in, sneezing.

"I swear, this smells like _shit_." An African-American with almond-shaped eyes that had the softest brown color ever. Her hair was slightly curly and came down to the base of her neck, and diamond studs twinkled merrily. She wore a free-flowing peacock peasant shirt, with a gold silk braided band around her head. Grey leggings and tan leather boots completed her Boho-chic style. _She's a 9.7,_ Massie thought. This girl was gorgeous in her own way. Massie decided to call her "Boho" until she confirmed her name.

Boho slid into the seat next to Kemp. Kemp couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He had seen her this morning._ She has a pretty nice rack,_ Kemp thought like the pervert he is, eyeing her C cups.

"Are you looking for something?" Boho snapped Kemp out of his daydreams when she noticed him eyeing her boobs.

"Only you."

"God, stop it. You're so retarded."

"What's your name? Mine's Kemp." He gave a sly grin. Boho didn't bat an eye.

"Sylvia Foreman."

Kemp stopped acting like a perv. _This girl was hard to crack,_ he noted. That was a relief. All the girls last year were too easy. One comment and they fell all over him. "So, uh, what do you do as a sport?" He asked.

Sylvia smiled. _He's kinda cute,_ she reasoned. "Soccer."

"Hey, me too! You want to come watch tryouts?"

She grimaced. "After you hit on me?"

Kemp was losing her. "Sorry, Sylvia. I'll come watch you after you watch my tryouts."

Sylvia grinned again. "I'd like that." Her soulful brown eyes had just the right amount of snap. _Sylvia's different,_ Kemp thought. _She'll like me soon. I hope._

"Attention, students of Briarwood Octave Country Day High School! This is your principal speaking," Ms. Burns warbled. A few "Caws!" were heard faintly. "Today is the first day of school. I believe in all of you to be the best you can be. On the agenda. Soccer tryouts for the boys' Tomahawks team are tonight at 4:00-4:30. Soccer tryouts for the girls' Sirens team are also tonight, at 4:30-5:00. Have a great of teaching and learning."

DRING DRING DRING DRING DRING! The bell whooped. Kristen saw Kemp eyeing some girl's boobs half the time. She felt even more self conscious about her small A cups. She walked into her first class, Language Arts, feeling down without her friends. The girl Kemp's eyes were on the entire time was here too.

She plopped herself down at a desk. A man with greasy hair and a big mustache cleared his throat. "Hello, students. I am Professor Kingsley. Please pair with 2 other people to discuss a book you read. Let's get going! Chop chop!"

The girl Kemp was eyeing went up to Kristen. "Hey, do you want to pair up?" Kristen saw her C cups and covered her chest instinctually.

"Sure." Kristen stared down at her teal tracksuit, embarrassed for noticing that girl's huge breasts.

"I'm Sylvia Foreman. Who are you?" The nice girl with Boho style asked.

"Kristen Gregory," Kristen said, grinning slightly. "Didn't he say we need another person in our group?" She asked, eyeing for any non-freaks to join up with.

Sylvia nodded, looking distracted. She nudged her new friend in the ribs. "Go ask that hottie!" She giggled, pointing to a guy all alone.

Kristen shook her head as if her comrade had asked her to shove a live piranha in her mouth. "No!" She giggled back. Sylvia insisted. "Fine," Kristen moaned.

Kristen head buzzed with self-motivation. _OK, stay cool! Approach hottie with all care. Don't act like a retard. You can do this! _She got closer, her Pumas squeaked slightly as she walked towards him. Dear God, he was hot. Curlyish black hair, bright green eyes, toned, nice white smile, navy button-down shirt with black trousers, and dark green Adidas.

"Hey, do you want to work with us?" Kristen blurted out before turning a bright red.

A hot girl with dirty-blonde hair, white Pumas sneakers, virtually no tan, and a teal tracksuit walked up to Devon Lackford. She was obviously athletic, just like Devon. She blushed after she said it, and her cheeks probably felt like fire. Devon grinned almost shyly. "Sure."

She led the 15 year old boy back where a Boho obsessed girl with super tan skin was. She was hot, but not like Puma. Yes, Devon decided to call the athletic girl Puma. (**Go back to the girls!**)

"So, what's your name?" Sylvia asked the boy.

"Uh, "Devon Lackford." He smirked a little. Kristen was in 7th Heaven around him, and she just met him. Devon. Devon. Devon.

"I'm Sylvia Foreman and she's Kristen Gregory. She likes you!" Sylvia said brightly. Devon and Kristen turned the shade of a ripe tomato. Kristen punched her arm hard. "Owwwww! What was that for?" Sylvia frowned at her friend.

"You _fucking_ idiot!" Kristen steamed angrily. "How could you tell him?" Sylvia rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Kristen. It isn't some big secret or anything."

So. Puma liked him. Well, Devon liked her. She was so cute, blushing so much and being just plain… cute. True, her breasts were small, but Devon didn't like to be drowned by them. Sylvia's or whatever her name is had big ones. Devon always preferred petite. Plus, Kristen seemed kinda feisty. Not to mention athletic, like he was.

The trio began talking about their interests. They all loved soccer and all planned on going to tryouts tonight. They agreed to support each other by going to theirs.

The bell whooped again, signaling the end of a short class and the beginning of the "Welcome Breakfast" Principal Burns always hosted on the first day of school.

The Pretty Committee went directly to table 8 like they did last year. It was one of the 3 round tables. Massie grinned excitedly. They were going to catch up on what juicy gossip that had already happened!

Once they all got their lunches, Massie began. "Meena and Heather were making out in the library all of Math! When they finally came back, Derrick and some other boys attacked them with pencils!" They giggled despite the pitiful gossip.

"I made a new friend!" Kristen said eagerly. "She likes soccer and she has great style, like Boho, and-"

Massie slammed the table in shock. "BOHO? HER?" She chocked out. Kristen nodded uncertainly. "YOU AREN'T GOING TO REPLACE US, RIGHT?" Kristen shook her head, relaxing Massie.

"And I met this really hot guy!" Kristen finished. Now Alicia slammed the table, hungry for gossip.

"What's his name? Who is he? What does he look like? Does he play soccer? Where'd you meet him?" Kristen was bombarded by questions her friends shot at her.

"His name is Devon Lackford. He is 15. He has curly dark hair, kinda short, green eyes. He's sitting with the soccer guys on the far left, talking to Chris. He plays soccer. I met him in Language Arts." Kristen finished enthusiastically.

Massie got out her famed Palm Pilot. "OK, OK. 30 gossip points for K." She reported, adding the score.

"I've got gossip too, for 200 points!" Alicia hopped up and down, her giant D's threatening to jump out of her tight polo. Dylan, Massie, Claire, and Kristen all scooted closer in anticipation. "Josh and I are going to have sex tomorrow!" She whispered out.

They all gasped. Massie nodded, adding the requested points under A.

"Oh ma Gawd, we should all do it on the _same night_!" Massie said in a hushed tone.

Dylan frowned, shaking her head. "Chris and I aren't ready. We're only a month in." Massie acknowledged this, nodding slowly. "Kristen can't either. Devon and her have _just_ met." Massie grinned, nodding again.

"Then Alicia, Claire, and I will have to do it!" She grinned like she just won a beauty pagent, which she probably could.

Claire almost spit out her Canada Dry. "What? NO!" She whispered. _This was exactly what I need to think about tonight!_ She thought nervously.

Alicia's eyes narrowed. "Why, Claire? Are you scared?" She taunted. Claire shook her head not wanting her friends to tease her for being scared. "You two have been together for 4 years. It's time to lose it!" Alicia smiled in what looked like the Grinch smiling.

Massie was totally oblivious to Claire's suffering. "Then it's settled. We lose our virginities tomorrow night," Massie declared, thrusting out her diet Pepsi to make it official.

The girls all shoved their (diet) drinks into pile. They then chugged it down.

As Claire's (non-diet) Canada Dry seeped down her throat, she felt like she just sold her soul.

**This is equivalent to 10 pages! 10 pages! That's a lot! Was this chapter good? Please review to tell me about your thoughts on my shitty writing. I honestly love to hear your critiques and opinions. I heart all of you, and see you soon, you buffoon!**

**/Ollies Out/**


	5. The Moment

**I've kinda been in a writer's block for a while… But I'm trying! Really! Feedback, as usual, was small but amazing. I love all my reviewers!**

**I decided to skip the tryouts, because the 3 filler chapters in the beginning bored me to death, and this would only kill you to read. By the way, this day in the story is Friday.**

**AHHH! SEXUAL CONTENT ALERT!**

**Please review more! When you read a chapter, please give me your opinion on it by reviewing! PLEASE!**

**One last thing… I'm making a SYOC contest that I'll post up soon, so I'll need the Clique children, and 2 other cliques with 4 and 6 members, respectfully. Go check out my other story, Papillon! It's M but who the hell cares? I know I don't.**

As soon as Claire Lyons came home to her guest house from the first day of school, she dashed upstairs and jumped onto her starry-blue sheeted bed, covering her blonde head with the reassuring comforter. Her mind buzzed with thoughts, almost to the point of a headache.

_I can't lose my virginity! I'm so young! Maybe I'll just tell the girls I lost it even if I didn't… No, Massie will figure out, either her or Alicia… Will Cam want to? Do I want to? What about the condom?_

As soon as Claire thought of the condom, she felt sick in her stomach.

_Claire, you got to man up! This is not the time! You're having sex with Cam tomorrow night, and that's final!_

Claire straightened up, feeling determined. Before she could look up sex protection on her Dell laptop, a familiar stomp came up.

"Knockety-knock!" A cheerful voice declared. The mirthful face of Claire's best friend grinned down at the blonde. Claire quickly clicked onto a different page, blushing immensely.

"Layne!" She cried out, embracing the brunette. Layne hugged back, thrilled she was remembered.

"I told you I'd stop by," she giggled out. She walked over to the laptop, studying it. "Why do you have "SEX PROTECTION" looked up on Google?" She asked quietly.

Claire's cheeks reddened, her face burning with humiliation. "I… Uh… Can explain," she finally stammered out.

Layne had made herself at home, getting a Rice Krispie Treat out of her Lita Ford _Dancin' on the Edge_ messenger bag. "Do explain," she replied calmly.

Claire confided in her friend her woes and how Cam and her were going to have sex the next day. She left out about the part of the Pretty Committee forcing her, though. Layne had enough rants about Claire's choice in friends.

Layne was overly excited about it, which surprised the blonde. She expected for the messy-haired girl to cry with Claire, moaning about how she would lose her virginity so soon.

"Congrats! Oh ma gosh, this is _so_ unexpected!" Layne blubbered. "Are you prepared? What are you going to wear? Should go get you some sexy clothes from Victoria's Secret or something?" She ran a hand down her long hair. "This is _so_ unexpected!" She repeated.

With each thing Layne mentioned, Claire felt more and more unnerved. "I don't know, Layne. Maybe… Maybe I'll just not-" Layne then slapped a hand over her mouth, shocked about something. "What is it?" Claire asked.

"Do you have birth control pills?" She asked boldly. Claire sighed. _She never is shamed about asking anything, is she?_ Claire asked herself.

"Yeah, but I need to refill," she lied between her teeth. Claire was not going to admit that she was about to have sex totally unprepared.

Layne jumped up and down excitedly. "I know this free clinic that I go to for my b-control. They sell pads and tampons, and over-the-counter medicine. It's on Union Street, so we can go together right now!" She squealed out.

Layne, being Layne, literally dragged a hesitant Claire all the way to the clinic, ignoring the "stops" and "Layne's!" She finally stopped at a tiny building on an old road.

Claire followed Layne into the pharmacy, noticing there was 2 customers and 1 worker.

"OK, what's your brand?" Layne had pulled Claire into the birth control section, waiting. "HELLO, Earth to Claire!" She sang out.

Claire frantically picked one bottle up, claiming, "NOW WORKING FASTER THEN EVER!"

"I use Theater Pills," Claire read out to her friend.

Layne knit her eyebrows. "You sure? You kinda paused just now."

Claire nodded, ignoring the brunette's stares. Clutching onto the bottle, she went to the cash register reading "Fifty Shades of Grey".

"I'll be taking this, and my friend will be taking Freedom Tampons," the lady nodded and went back to her book.

They went out with their groceries, ignoring the strange looks they were given by by-passers.

"Oops! Gotta run. Chris has an online date with some girl and he wants me to supervise it." Layne declared, looking at her Scooby-Doo watch.

_Don't leave me!_ Claire wanted to scream. Instead, she nodded like a civil person. "Sure," she said. "OK."

Once Claire reached the safety of her room, she looked at the directions on the small, purple bottle. "Step one," she read out loud. "Get water. Step two. Swallow water with pill," Claire sighed, not reading the rest of the guidelines. "I guess it's just like taking normal pills," she muttered to herself.

Claire took out a glass cup and filled it up to the brim with cold water. She proceeded to put the white pill in her mouth, and swallowed water to wash away the small tablet.

The feeling of swallowing her first birth control pill, if described in one word, was usual. It didn't taste bitter or sweet or anything out of the ordinary. Claire hugged herself. "I'm going to have sex with Cam," she whispered. Saying it out loud made her feel better about actually doing it.

**THE NEXT AFTERNOON **

"Hey Cam, do you want to hang out at your place?"

"Sure!"

That was how it began. A simple request greeted by a confident response. Nothing could go wrong.

Claire was wearing her blonde hair in a low bun and a yellow shirt with crisp white jeans. On her dainty feet were navy Converse. Massie would never accept the outfit, but Cam was just fine with it.

Cam was on his X Box, fully decked out in gamer gear, complete with headphones and a large TV, playing Black Ops.

Claire decided, as tonight was the night, to ask a few questions.

"So Cam, where are your parents?"

"My dad's out of town for a meeting, and my mom is in Chicago to visit my aunt. Harris'll be going back to NYU in a week, so until then, we got the house for the next week." He grinned at his girlfriend, who seemed to be losing interest in talking to him. "Are you bored?"

Claire giggled. "A little." She tugged at the back of his shirt. "Let's do _something else_," she signaled.

Any concern Cam had shown in the last 30 seconds was gone by now. He was deep inside the shooter, green and blue eyes staring intensely at the screen.

"Cam," Claire said intently.

He finally broke away from the Modern Warfare game. "Yeah?"

She brought her lips to his mouth and began kissing fiercely. He was a little surprised by the force and broke the kiss unintentionally.

Claire, thinking he didn't want too, blushed powerfully. "So-Sorry," she stammered, her cheeks bright red.

Cam turned off the console and TV and ignored his girlfriend. He turned around and kissed her harder then ever.

After a while, they broke away, panting heavily. Claire tittered slightly and came back for more.

The kiss became a sloppy make out on the bed. Their mouths connected and their tongues intertwined, they were seriously getting busy.

The make outs grew more intense and Cam began to finger her T-shirt, glancing up to get her approval. She nodded, so her white Macy's bra was shown to all.

Kissing passionately, Claire threw off Cam's shirt, revealing his abs. She ran a finger along them as Cam kissed her delicate jaw line, sucking here or there.

Cam was having a massive boner. Claire turned him on before, but now, she looked ever so sexy in that white bra. Cam had long concluded that Inner Cam was only around because of little to none sexual interaction. I mean, come _on_, Claire started blushing like crazy whenever he kissed her, let alone the thought of a sloppy make out. Cam was OK with waiting until his girlfriend was ready, but he was an (almost) grown man. No matter how many times he'd finger himself, he needed some sort of _real_ action.

By now, Cam and Claire were in their underwear, pants thrown in some unknown corner.

Claire was trying to get Cam's boxers off, but his swollen lollipop was in the way. He gently took her hands off and ripped the underwear off himself.

**Rather not spoil your eyes. Basically, they had sex.**

After the outrageous love making, they laid in Cam's bed together, utterly peaceful, butt naked. Claire had never felt so close to a person before, but she still rested her blonde head on his shoulder, their feet touching.

"I love you," he breathed softly to her. Claire's heart swelled when she heard those words. Just like every other girl in history, she dreamed of hearing those three simple words from her lover, but when she heard them, the reaction was much intense and filled with sweetness that her heart practically burst with love for her boyfriend. This effect was not at all what she expected. It was so much better. Those three words were an unspoken promise to her heart and soul, to their relationship.

"I love you too, Cam."

They snuggled together for the rest of the night, tuning the world out except for their beating hearts.

**AHH! SO… MANY… FEELS! Sorry for the… sexual description. I kept giggling through out it.**

**Please please please with a cherry on top, review! I want at least 5 reviews for this chapter, and I won't update until I do! I'm serious! Better get typing!**

**Anyway, I love all of your unseen faces so much, even if I've never met you. I'll tell you guys when I put up the SYOC contest up, title and description. In the mean time, go see Papillon! But I kinda need some more ideas for going to jail. I'll choose the best one, only via PM, and give credit to the person!**

**See you soon, (until you review) you buffoon!**

**-Mathilda Outties. **


End file.
